The choice
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Max has to choose, Fang or Dylan? She is just a loner school girl when both boys from her past start to fight for her. Each boy has his own dirty secrets and Max has her own pain with both. But Max's heart has been broken. With dirty fighting, drama, betrayals, tears, blood and heartbreaks, who will win Max's heart and who will go down in flames? And will the winner stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

I stared at both boys.

Fang with his black hair that fell over one eye, his dark brown eyes, his olive coloured skin, his tall, solid build and secret lopsided grin.

Dylan with his shaggy dark blonde hair, his turquoise blue eyes, his Californian surfer tan, his tall and slightly muscular build and kind and warm smile.

"I don't know guys" I sighed.

"Aww come on Max. Who's got a better chance with her?" Dylan asked.

They were fighting over some chick on tv.

"Neither, she's rather commit suicide than be tethered to one of you" I said and they rolled their eyes.

"Pfft as if. Any girl would kill to have me" Fang smirked

. "Same here" Dylan laughed.

"As if" I said using my fingers as a gun and pretending to shot myself in the head.

"Sure sure Max. We know you secretly love us" Dylan laughed and Fang nodded.

I just rolled my eyes, but they had no idea.

Fang and Dylan were probably my closest and oldest friends.

I also had Lissa, Ella and Nudge.

I had known Lissa since I was a kid. She was kind and funny, but then she hit high school and she started wanting to fit in with the crowd. She died her long blonde hair red and started turning into a bitch. I wasn't going to give up on her yet though, she was still my friend.

Ella was a year younger than me. She was only 15 and I was 16. She had brown hair and eyes and was soft and kind.

Nudge was also only 15; she had dark mocha colour skin with a tall slender body and dark fizzy hair.

There was also Iggy; he was Lissa's twin brother. Iggy was tall and pale with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Iggy was the opposite too his sister. She was all about her image and being the center of attention whereas Iggy was all about having fun and doing what he wanted.

Plus a boy named Gazzy who was 15. Gazzy had spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes and was a lot like Iggy. That's why they were best friends but Gazzy had become one of us, and his little 5 year old sister Angel was so cute.

Anyways, so this was my group of friends, we weren't very popular. I didn't get along with any of the popular people. The girls mocked me and the boys thought I was weird.

Anyways, Fang and Dylan we're probably the two best friends I had.

Most people think, you can have two boys and a girl who have known each other for years and not have any romantic stuff going on there. Well it's true, you can't.

Three years ago there was an incident between Dylan and I, but Dylan never acknowledged it, so we just forgot about it.

Last year there was an incident between Fang and I. We all just forgot it and never mentioned it.

The only problem is, I couldn't let it go.

Three years ago Dylan was all I had. I don't remember what happened but for some reason my other friends had slowly drifted away and it was just Dylan and I.

Everyday we'd just lie on the school oval and talk. Before I knew it I realised I had feelings for Dylan.

Dylan is kind, sweet, caring, honest, friendly and understanding. How could I not fall for him?

Anyways, I decided there was no point ruining the friendship just because I was feeling hormonal.

The next year everything went back to normal, my friends were back and I went back to just wanting to be friends with Dylan.

Last year was my first heart break though. Still now it kills me to think about it.

Last year I realised I had feelings for Fang. He was funny, smart, kind and a great friend.

I tried to let him know how I felt, but I didn't want to be obvious.

I flirted with him, and to my delight he flirted back.

We would stay up all night texting and I felt like I could tell him anything.

Finally I plucked up the courage to ask him how he really felt about me, well kind of, I texted him.

He told me he wanted to tell me face to face so I invited him over that weekend when I was home alone.

We just hung out and that until he had to leave. I rushed him to the door and stood in his way. I asked him how he really felt about me.

Time slid away and we stood there for what felt like forever. Before I knew what was happening Fang leaned in and kissed me.

It was just a small kiss, but it was my first kiss and to me it amazing.

Before I acknowledged what had happened he had walked out the door and was gone. I let him go, too flustered to call him back.

At the time that was the best feeling of my life. I was so happy.

The next day at school though Fang was acting like it never happened. I waited for him to say something about it for days, but he never did.

It seemed more like he was drifting away from me and was paying more attention to Lissa. At first I thought I was being paranoid, but I knew I wasn't.

That night I texted him, asking if he liked Lissa that way. He asked me why I wanted to know.

I remember the sickening feeling I got as I texted back that I liked him more than a friend.

He replied to that with 'Yes, I like Lissa".

I was heartbroken. He used me. My best friend played me. I didn't let him know how much it hurt and we just went back to being friends, but I could never put it behind me.

So all in all I decided to just be friends with these two and not let complicated feelings ever get in the way of our friendships. But it never stays that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

"Sand."

"Rocks."

"Sand."

"Rocks." Dylan and I argued.

"Sand will work better" I said.

"Rocks are heavier" Dylan stated.

"Yeah and they're too heavy" I said in a duh tone.

"No they're not" he argued.

"Yes they are" I snapped.

I realised we were getting louder and louder and most of the class had stopped to look at us.

"Guys why don't you just take turns and try both?" Mr Lok asked us.

"Fine" we both agreed.

"Me first" Dylan piped up and put his pile of rocks on the table and I rolled my eyes. It was extra science and we were building air/water pressured rockets. I partnered with Dylan and we were fighting over what we should put in the top of the rocket to give it some weight.

Dylan put the rocks in the rocket and then when everyone was ready we headed down to the oval for yet another test run.

So far we weren't doing very well, the furthest rocket belonged to Brianna and Taylor and that had only travelled 30 meters.

We filled our rockets with water and waited our turn. Still no one bet the other rocket. Dylan put the tube in our rocket and handed it to Mr Lok who put it in the pipe and started the air pressure machine. There was a loud pop and our rocket flew out of the end. Everyone's eyes were on the rocket as it soared past the other rockets.

"Looks like we have a new winner. Well done guys" Mr Lok said.

"Well done Dylan" everyone congratulated Dylan and I glared and he gave me a smug look.

"It was 77 meters" someone said as they measured the distances.

We all headed back upstairs and got to refixing and improving our rockets.

"We should have made a bet to make it interesting" Dylan whispered from behind me, his head almost resting on my shoulder.

"Nah, I would want to make you cry" I said and he laughed.

I half-filled the rocket top with some sand as Dylan watched me with an amused look. For the last time this lesson we headed down to the oval ready to go again. We filled the rockets with water and lined up again. Finally it came to us. Dylan handed Mr Lok the rocket and we all stood back. There was a loud pop and the rocket flew through the air.

To my glee it flew past our last landing, and even further. Everyone gasped and someone ran off to take the measurements.

"It's just over 100 meters, that's as far as the tape goes" Sam said as he ran back.

"Holy shi-shivers" Mr Lok said.

I gave Dylan a smug look and he just poked his tongue at me. I laughed and we headed off to lunch.

"It was seriously 100 meters" I told Fang.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy all took wood work when Dylan and I took extra science. Lissa, Ella and Nudge took Information Technology at this time as well.

"It actually did" Dylan said and Fang rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like a bludge subject" Brigid said.

Brigid was another one of my friends. She wasn't here yesterday so that's why I forgot to mention her. Brigid had brown hair but I think she was thinking about dying it, and brown eyes.

"It's not" I said even though sometimes it pretty much was.

"I bet you didn't do anything" she said accusingly and I just gave her a dirty look.

"You guys going to the careers information thingy tonight?" Nudge asked.

"I'm not" Lissa said and we nodded.

"I don't know, I got a bit of a headache" Ella frowned and I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I am" Dylan said. "Me too" Fang added. "I am" Brigid said. "I think I am" I said.

Tomorrow after school there was this information thingy that gave us info on different subjects that we might take next year.

I headed to double geography, my last two periods for the day. I hate geography. It's so boring, like who cares about rocks and stuff?

I sat down by myself on the other side of the room from the rest of the class. Soon I was greeted by Fang as he sat down beside me.

"Hey" I said and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Mrs Bry started talking. Within 10 minutes I had my arms crossed on the table and my head in them, attempting to go to sleep. I felt something poking me in the arm so I just growled at it. Apparently my growl wasn't scary enough because the poking continued.

I looked up, the brightness of the room burning my eyes. Fang ignored my death glare and still poked me.

"What?" I snapped at him but he just grinned.

I rolled my eyes and put my head in my arms again. I was so sleepy, my eyes were getting heavy. Next thing I knew Fang was shaking me.

"What?" I asked again.

"You fell asleep" he said.

I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. Fang just smirked at me and I shoved him. He shoved me back but not so hard and I grinned.

Finally after what seemed like endless torture, it was home time.

As I was heading to my locker someone bumped into me and all my books fell out of my hands.

"Watch it" I mumbled bending down to pick them up.

"You watch it freak" some chick spat at me.

I turned around to rip her head off but she was already gone. I put my books in my locker and got my bag, fuming. I started walking home and I had barely gotten past the school gates when someone started walking beside me.

"Hi" Fang said with a small grin. I frowned and continued walking.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

Fang lived a few blocks away from my house so we walked home everyday. Today I was still pissed off at that girl though. Stupid bitch.

"Nothing" I said.

He started walking in front of me and turned to face me so he was walking backwards.

"Liar" he said trying to look serious, and failing.

"Me? Lie? Never" I said with fake shock and he laughed which made me smile.

We got to the corner where he went his way and I went mine.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow" I said going to walk past him.

He just stood in my path and I bumped into his chest.

"You're noting going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong" he said.

"There's nothing wrong, just tired and hating on school" I said.

He looked at me intensely for a second but then eased up.

"Ok then, well try to cheer up" he said giving me a one armed hug and heading home.

And that's why I had fallen for him in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

I looked over at the clock and sighed. I had to go to the stupid career thing.

I pulled off my school uniform and pulled on some jeans and a black shirt that looked like someone had thrown paint on it.

"You sure parents don't have to come?" My mum asked.

"I'm sure" I said walking out.

To be honest I wasn't sure, but I didn't want my parents there. I didn't exactly get along with my parents.

I walked down to the school and walked into the library where Nudge and Ella were on the computer reading stories.

"Hey" I said and they nodded in acknowledgement that I was here.

"Anyone else here?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Dylan and Iggy before, and Gazzy is probably here. Brigid might be here" Ella said without looking away from the screen.

I sighed, bored already. I spotted Dylan walking past the window so I walked out after him.

"Hey" I said and he spun around and smiled.

"What's up?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing much, this is stupid" I said and he nodded in agreement.

Just then I spotted a familiar mop of black hair.

"Fang" I called out and he came over.

"Having fun yet?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Hey guys guess what I found" Iggy grinned and Gazzy followed him.

"What?" Fang asked.

"There's a dead cat on the road and its insides are all squished out and its eyeball popped out" he said.

"You are disgusting. There's something wrong with you, you know that right?" I told him but he just grinned.

"It's a guy thing Max" Fang grinned and they all went off with Iggy to see the squished cat. Males are stupid.

"Hey Max" Brigid called and walked over to me.

"Hey" I said and she sat down on some seats.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Ella and Nudge are in the library, the guys have gone to do guy stuff and I don't know where Lissa is" I said and she nodded.

Just then Ella and Nudge appeared. We aimlessly began walking into the open classrooms where the whatsitcalled thing was going to happen.

We walked in and saw there were a few people already walking around. Mrs Bry walked our way and I groaned.

"Hey girls, looking for anything in particular?" She asked.

"No, just looking" I said and she nodded.

On tables were papers with information about the subjects we could take next year. I picked up a few to look like I was doing something. I knew these papers were useless and I'd throw them out before I'd even left the school.

The guys walked in and came over to us.

"Hey" Fang said and I nodded at him

. "So what' going on?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing, being bored that's what" I sighed.

"Come on, it's getting crowed" he said and we went outside.

Dylan and I sat down on a bench while the others stopped to talk to some other kids in our class.

"So, what's new?" Dylan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not a lot" I said and he grinned.

Soon enough we were called into the classrooms to have a talk. I sat next to Fang and he gave me his lopsided grin and I couldn't help but grin back.

The teachers started telling us about how important school was and our choices and all that but I wasn't really paying attention.

Finally as the sun was slowly getting ready to begin setting, they finally stopped. People started bailing out of there as quick as they could before the teachers pulled them up to ask them what they wanted to do in life.

We managed to get out and everyone started leaving.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Fang grinned and I said bye.

Brigid, Dylan and I walked over to some benches and sat down. We started talking about nothing and just messing around. There was a buzz and I looked up at Brigid who sat above me. She pulled out her phone and opened it.

"That's my dad, I gotta go" she said.

"Ok see you tomorrow" I said and she gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"It's getting cold" I said randomly to break the silence between Dylan and I.

"Nah your just a wuss" he grinned and I punched him in the arm.

"You're the wuss" I rolled my eyes.

"No way Maxie" he grinned even wider and I hit him again

. "You know I hate that" I said and he laughed.

"You love it" he teased.

"No" I said.

"Yes" he argued.

"No" I replied.

Each time I said no or he said yes we'd lean in a bit closer. We'd get all the way in until our noses were touching and then the loser of the argument would pull out, it was usually Dylan because he's soft like that.

"No" I argued.

"Yes" he grinned as our noses bumped together.

"No" I narrowed my eyes.

Before I had time to think about anything, Dylan slightly tilted his head and his lips were on mine. I froze as he leant a bit closer and started to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His lips were a little cold but they soon warmed up. I tilted my head to get a better angle and his lips moved in perfect sync with mine.

We finally pulled a part and I could hear the blood pumping through my ears. I blushed and felt like my heart was trying to escape.

"I should probably get home" I stuttered.

"Me too" he blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Bye" he grinned and we went our separate ways.

I couldn't stop smiling all the way home.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this is a really dodgy chapter but i just needed to fill it up with nothingness to get to the main point. Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

I had been up all night; I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. All the feelings I used to have for Dylan had come rushing back. Dylan was this incredibly sweet, honest, amazing guy.

My stomach knotted as my alarm went off to get me ready for school.

I regretted leaving so early last night; I should have stayed, made it clear that I wanted to be with him.

Now where did we stand? Did he think it had been a mistake? Did he regret doing it? Did he like me that way? Did he want to be with me? All these questions ran through my head as I walked to school.

I put my bag in my locker and headed to class. First off we had English and Dylan happened to be in my English class.

I sat down in my usual spot and rested my head in my arms. I heard someone sit down beside me and I looked up to see Fang.

"Hey" he said with a small smile.

"Hey" I said back.

Just then Dylan walked in and sat down on the other side of me. I snuck a peek at him and he smiled warmly at me and I instantly felt a bit better.

We started working and it wasn't long before I was bored. Now and then I'd look over at Dylan and he'd still have that warm smile on his face. Was I just being paranoid, or was his smile just friendly. My heart sunk as I thought that maybe he just wanted to be friends. Was I seriously doomed to always be stuck in the friend-zone? I hate being friend-zoned!

Just then something warm touched my hand and my skin tingled as I realized it was Dylan's hand. His hand linked with mine and my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't game to look up at him so I continued with my work like nothing was happening. His thumb started rubbing soothing circles into my hand and it felt so nice.

What was going on? I was never this mushy or all that crap.

English finished and I disappointedly left as Dylan left for his class and I went to mine.

I sat down, dreading double science. Most people would be like 'Awesome, science, lets blow things up!' but here at my school we're like 'Noooooooo, science. Boring nothingness ahead.'

Gazzy sat down next to me and Fang sat on my other side.

Mrs Tean started talking about chemical reactions and I zoned out. I started daydreaming, off in my own little world. I was really craving Lord of the Rings. It was a good movie.

"Max" Fang said which snapped me out of my daydreaming. I looked up and realized the teacher had been trying to talk to me.

"Huh?" I said so smoothly.

"I asked what you get when you mix magnesium and hydrochloric acid together" she snapped.

"You get a solution of magnesium chloride and hydrogen which is highly flammable" I said oh-so-smartly.

"Show off" Fang said and I poked my tongue at him.

Science finished and finally we headed out to recess.

We all sat at the bench like normal and I sat on the table. I was surprised when Dylan sat up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey" he whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek when no one was looking.

As recess continued his hands dropped from my waist and onto my thighs and he started the same rubbing with his thumbs. It sent a shiver up my spine and I got goosebumps.

Unfortunately recess came to an end and I headed to double literature. I took literature with Ella, Nudge, Lissa and Brigid.

"So, you and Dylan huh?" Ella asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. I just rolled my eyes at them.

We spent the whole double lesson reading chapters from 'to kill a mockingbird'. It was super boring because I had already read it.

My eyes fell upon the familiar face of Mason. Mason was this sweet, caring, smart guy. I had lately had the ever so smallest crush on him, but I guess now I was with Dylan I'd have to put that behind me. A voice in my head then decided to remind me that technically Dylan and I weren't dating yet, so there's no harm in looking, right?

"Max. Why aren't you reading?" Ms Mia asked me.

"I've already read it" I replied.

"Well aren't you just the nerd" Georgia sneered at me.

"Jealous I'm smart and your just a bitch?" I asked and she glared pathetically at me.

Class finally ended and we headed back out to lunch.

Our bench was taken over by teachers from the other school because some of their kids were training on our oval or something. We went and sat on some chairs under a tree. Near the end of lunch a strong smell filled the air.

"The house across the road is on fire" Nudge said and people started crowding around the school fence to watch the firemen put it out.

I stayed behind, not wanting to get in a crowd to look at some dumb fire. Dylan also stayed behind and I felt giddy.

"It's hot today" Dylan said, making conversation.

"Well I guess that's what you get in spring" I said with a 'duh' tone and he grinned.

"Or maybe it's just me" he said taking a step towards me.

I'd say so, I thought but didn't say it out loud.

He bent his head down to my height and placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me in close to him and kissed me.

His lips moved in perfect sync to mine again, his hand ran through my hair and the other one sat on the lower part of my back, holding me close to him. My hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and my other one was on his hip. I felt the tip of his tongue trace my lip and he nibbled on it so gently.

Unfortunately he broke away as the others were heading our way. Both our cheeks glowed red and we both had sly grins.

Trust me, the rest of the day was uneventful compared to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's POV**

"Do we have to?" I asked Brigid.

"Yes. Yes we do" she said and I sighed.

I pulled the saddle up and saddled my horse. I then saddled Brigid's horse and put their reins on. I gave Brigid a leg up onto her horse and then pulled myself up on mine and we took off.

I had been horse riding all my life so I was a natural on the horse, but Brigid had only been a few times so she was a bit awkward. Just because I'm such a good friend I galloped off and she cantered behind me clumsily.

I rode Red, Red was a tall white horse with red/brown spots on him. Brigid rode Brumby who was smaller and quieter. My grandfather owned the two horses plus many many others.

"So we really have to?" I asked once again and she sighed.

"Yes Max" she told me and I frowned.

Dylan and I had officially started dating and Brigid had convinced me to ask him to meet us today. I was nervous as hell and everytime I thought about it I felt sick.

We casually rode up the bush track for over 2 hours and I realised we had misjudged how long it would take us to get there. We were at least half an hour late by the time we were near the place we were meeting him.

As we approached I felt even sicker and my heart beat became uneven and I was having trouble breathing. It was times like these I had small panic attacks. Like usual though I just took deep breaths and pretended nothing happened.

We jumped off the horses and I tied them up to a tree and patted them down and fed them an apple each.

"I thought you'd forgotten" a deep voice came from behind me and I spun around to see Dylan standing there.

"I thought you would have left by now" I said and he smiled.

For the first time I felt a little self-conscious. I wore no makeup and my face had dust on it. I was sweaty and my hair was up in a messy ponytail. I wore old, ripped, dusty jeans covered in horse hair and an old holey grey shirt with horse riding boots. I was not a pretty picture.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear and I laughed.

He led me over to where there were some benches and we sat down. Brigid stayed over with the horses and I rolled my eyes, feeling a little nervous about being alone with Dylan.

"So how was the ride?" he asked.

"Pretty good, Brigid is getting better" I said and he nodded.

He brushed some stray hair out of my eyes and I noticed his fingers were cool. He tilted my chin up ever so slightly and leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft against mine and his hand rested at the back of my neck and a tingle went down my spine. He pulled me in closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I felt the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip and I got goosebumps. He pulled away to take a breath and he smiled at me.

Just then Brigid walked over and sat down.

"We took so long getting here, we'll probably have to go soon" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"That sucks" Dylan said, wrapping his arms around my and pulling me close to him.

"Yeah it does" I smiled and he grinned down at me.

We talked about nothing important, mostly school and things like that. But unfortunately, we did have to leave.

Brigid jumped up on the horse and untied Red's reins.

"Do, you wanna ride?" I asked Dylan.

"Umm" he said looking uncertainly at the horse.

"It beats walking" I said and he nodded. "True."

I gave him a leg up onto the horse and he got comfortable, though looked a little shaky. Because it was his first time I led the horse while he just sat there.

After a while my feet were hurting.

"Just get up with him" Brigid said.

"Good point" I said and pulled the horse to a stop.

"Sit way back on the horse and hold on" I told Dylan before swinging myself up on Red.

Dylan sat close behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We took off in a different direction and headed towards town. I couldn't help but smile as Dylan's arms wrapped around me tighter as we started going faster. Secretly I had always wished something like this would happen. I had always fantasized about something like this.

Unfortunately we arrived at the edge of town and Dylan jumped off the horse.

"I guess I'll see you around" he said, kicking a rock.

"I guess" I nodded.

"You have something on your shoulder" he said reaching up to get it. I knew he couldn't reach so I leaned down so he could reach but instead of picking something off he rested his hand on my shoulder and kissed me. After a few seconds he parted.

"Real smooth" I said and he laughed.

"Bye" he said with a lighter kiss and left. Brigid just rolled her eyes and I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV

I felt Dylan's slightly cool fingers on my knee and they lightly ran up my leg to the middle of my thigh. I shivered at his touch and I felt my face heat up.

We were in the middle of maths class and were just studying out of the book while the teacher did who-knows-what.

His thumb rubbed soothing circles into my leg, and my face got even hotter. Its times like this I was actually thankful our school uniform was a dress in the summer. Dylan's hand wasn't too far up my leg and was a respectful distance away from more important parts of my body, but I couldn't help but feel hot and flushed from his touch. Plus the circles he made with his thumb were heavenly, I wondered if he'd ever consider being a masseur as a career.

Class finished and as much as I hated maths, I was a little disappointed. We headed over to some chairs where Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Lissa, Brigid and Gazzy already were. I sat down and Dylan sat beside me, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Fang soon joined us and everyone was here so we went on with our daily chat.

"Looking forward to the school excursion?" Ella asked with fake enthusiasm and we all groaned.

We had to get up tomorrow morning before the sun to get on a bus to take us to the city for a day excursion. Our school did the most boring things, everyone would probably rather stay in school, plus that would mean not getting up so early. I hate mornings.

I sighed, not looking forward to science as it was time for class. Mercifully the teacher was away so I just talked to Fang and Dylan for the lesson.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Dylan grinned as we got ready to go our separate ways for home.

"Well, my parents are out all afternoon" I said suggestively.

"I'll be there at 4" he grinned, kissing me then heading off.

Dylan really was a great guy, so why did I regret telling him that?

My stomach was in knots as I watched the clock approach 4 o'clock. I had changed out of my school dress into casual denim shorts and a white button long-sleeved cotton shirt.

All of a sudden there was a knock at my door and my heart skipped a beat. I opened it and Dylan walked in.

"Hey. You look beautiful" he said and kissed my forehead. It was reasons like that I fell for Dylan, simple words like that melted a girl's heart.

"I was nervous coming over, I thought your parents might be home" he chuckled as we headed to my room.

"Didn't trust me?" I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

I sat on my bed as he looked over my room, I had cleaned it a tiny bit after school, but it still looked as though a bomb had hit it. He made his way over to me and sat beside me.

Without saying anything he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and suddenly his kissing became more fiery, as he pushed me back so I was laying down and he half laid down on top of me.

With one hand holding him up he started unbuttoning my shirt with the other. I felt his tongue run over my lip again but this time it slid into my mouth. I noticed he had finished unbuttoning my shirt and he pulled his off in one swift motion then went back to kissing me.

I hadn't really ever properly kissed any other guy, but I think from how it looks in movies and that, it wasn't supposed to be this sloppy.

I started to feel a little sick and it had nothing to do with the lack of oxygen getting to my brain. I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed and he immediately sat up.

"I just remembered, mum and dad might be home early today" I lied.

"It's ok, as long as I got some time alone with you" he said, putting his shirt back on.

He kissed me goodbye and I listened to his leave and the door shut behind him.

I had just lie to my boyfriend, what was wrong with me? Dylan was perfect. So why did I feel the need to go wash out my mouth?


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

That night I laid in bed, setting my alarm so I could get up early for the excursion tomorrow. I hated getting up early, especially for something as stupid as a school excursion. Then again, Dylan will probably sit next to me, so I might get some sleep on the bus, I could sleep anywhere.

Suddenly my phone beeped at me and I picked it up.

My brow frowned in confusion, it has been a while since Fang had texted me.

All it said was hey, so I texted hey back, curious to see where this was leading. Only a minute or so later my phone beeped again.

Fang: What's up?

Me: Nothing

Fang: Excited for tomorrow?

Me: Oh yeah (note the sarcasm)

Fang: You know what would make it more fun?

Me: What?

Fang: Sitting with me

Me: I bet

Fang: You should, I'd rather sit with you then the other guys

Me: Ok then

Fang: Sure Dylan won't mind?

Me: He doesn't own me

Fang: Cool, see you tomorrow then bus buddy

Me: Ok bye

I shook my head as I put my phone down, Fang could be so random at times. I knew Dylan would be a little mad that I wasn't sitting with him, but I didn't care, I was my own person.

As I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me, I felt a little hot. My eyes opened as I tried to figure out what was wrong. I rolled over, maybe I was just uncomfortable. But then I realized; I was feeling guilty.

I think deep down I would rather sit with Fang anyways.

Was I starting to like him again? Had I ever stopped liking him?

At first I felt excited, maybe he was liking me back for the first time ever, but then dread filled me.

How could I ever like Fang, after what he had done to me? No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget what happened between us, so how could I ever forgive him?

It was like it had happened only a few days ago, that's how fresh it felt. I remember how I had felt about him, my first real crush.

I remembered the late nights that turned into all night chats we used to have, how I used to drink 5 cups of coffee just to keep me awake so I could talk to him. How he used to tell me every morning to get up and open the curtains to look at the sun rise. How he used to tell me how we were best friends and how special I was to him. He used to tell me how pretty I was.

Then came that day. The day I invited him over to my house when no one was home.

Mostly I just wanted to ask him how he really felt about me, and watch his face when he told me. By now, all I wanted was to be with him. So he came over.

At first we just hung out and watched tv, but then we went to my room. I can breathe easy knowing that nothing really happened that day, but at the time, having my shirt off in front of him while his hands ran over my body, was the biggest deal of my life.

In any other situation I would have been sick with humility, but I had always felt safe and comfortable with Fang.

Eventually he had to go, but I liked having his warm body so close to mine. As he had gotten to the door I had stopped in front of him and asked him how he really felt about me.

He stood looking at me for a few seconds, and I thought I could almost literally feel my heart beating inside my chest. If I thought it was loud then, it was a billion times louder when he had leaned over and kissed me.

It was a small kiss, just his lips against mine for a few seconds, but as my first kiss, it felt like the best thing to ever happen to me. Before I could snap out of it, he was gone.

Since that moment, the talking never lasted as long, he wasn't paying much attention to me in general; in fact, he had all his attention on Lissa.

After about 2 weeks of watching him flirt with Lissa and never once mention what happened between us, I had to ask what was going on.

I told him I liked him, which he had to have known. That was the moment I felt my first heart break as he told me he liked Lissa.

I was never the same since. Guys couldn't be trusted. They would say anything you wanted to hear just to get some action from you. They didn't care.

I rolled over and tried to bury those memories away, like I always did. I never told anyone what happened; I just wished it never did. But I knew deep down, I had never really resolved my feelings for Fang.

There were two things I definitely knew. That I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, and tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Max's POV**

The alarm's annoying high pitched buzz screamed through the barely morning. I groaned, rolling over and feeling for my alarm. With my eyes still closed my arm managed to knock it over and I heard it fall to the ground with a crash. At least it stopped.

I laid there for a few more seconds, soaking up the felling of my warm bed. But I finally dragged my lazy ass out of bed and into the shower which I managed to get to with my eyes still sleepily closed. The shower woke me up and i managed to walk around without looking like a zombie.

I pulled on my jeans and a black shirt and my jumper, I then started making breakfast. I looked up at the clock and saw I still had plenty of time so I took my time brushing my hair and teeth. I packed my bag with the usual excursion crap: Lunch, water, jumper, Ipod, a book to read, pencil case and other random stuff I probably wouldn't need.

I walked into my parent's room and said bye and got a very heart-felt grunt in response.

As I walked to school in the dark the cool air nipped at my skin. But there was something refreshing about this time of night/morning and I wondered what it would be like to be able to fly at this time.

It wasn't long before I reached school and I saw the bus parked outside and a few kids there already. I waited there until all my friends had arrived. Typically it was the teachers that were late.

We then had to wait around as the teachers did a head count and let us on the bus in alphabetical order. Even though my last name was Ride, I was on before most of my friends.

I sat opposite Bridget and Lissa by myself. I saw Fang get on next and I was actually kind of surprised when he sat down next to me. To be honest, I didn't think he would, I know what Fang's like. He gave me a rare Fang smile.

I saw Dylan get on and the pain in his eyes as he sat down in front of me. I felt a bit guilty, but not at the same time. Sometimes I really hated males.

The bus finally started leaving. I leaned my head against the window, I was still tired.

About an hour into the trip things started to brighten up as the sun was now up and everyone wasn't so tired.

I casually chatted with my friends about nothing in particular. Bridget and Lissa went into their own little world as normal and I noticed Nudge and Ella were forced to sit mostly down towards the front.

Fang and I struck up a conversation about nothing important. Being squashed into the small bus seats I was aware of the very little space between us. His hand rested casually on my knee because to be honest there wasn't really anywhere else to put it.

As we continued to talk I noticed he was acting a little differently. Was Fang. Fang. Flirting with me? I tried to put it out of my mind; I wasn't going down that track again. But now I had it on my mind I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I snapped out of my trance because I could practically feel Dylan seething. And I thought I was the jealous type. Suddenly he got up and went and sat in the empty seat behind Lissa and Bridget, I tried to shrug it off, he probably just wanted someone to talk to.

About 20 minutes later he came back to his seat. I saw Lissa had put in her earphones and was playing a game on her Ipod as Bridget tapped away on the seat with her nails. It finally got the better of her and she scootered over the isle and sat down next to Dylan.

I looked away from them and continued talking with Fang; I wasn't going to let jealously into my mind. However it was impossible not to look over their way as I heard the very distinctive giggles off Bridget. Dylan had his arms wrapped around her, tickling her in the sides, causing her to push herself against his chest.

"Dylan stop" she giggled, not meaning it at all.

I think I felt my heart drop as her hands ran up his arms that were wrapped around her. I looked away and out the window. I didn't want to watch anymore.

"Max?" Fang asked softly.

I didn't look at him. I didn't love Dylan or anything, but I still felt like someone had reached into my chest and had a vice grip on my heart. My eyes stung from unshed tears. I was not going to cry. I don't do crying. Especially about boys, they just weren't worth it. I hadn't cried over a boy since the Fang incident and I planned to keep it that way. That didn't mean I didn't feel like crawling into a hole and dying. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Dylan and Bridget, watching the scene of betrayal play out. I felt like a politician's wife, standing there like a stone while my husband talking about his cheating ways to the world. How did they do it?

I was reminded of the Fang incident. Was I doomed to always be replaced and forgotten for friends? Was I really that horrid that guys couldn't bear to be with me?

I heard Fang call my name and tap my shoulder but I didn't want to look at him. He was the last person in the world that could comfort me. He hurt me like no one else could. I was so sick of boys, especially my guy friends. All they did was go out of their way to get me. Was this like a pick on Max thing? See who can make her cry more? She who can break her first? See who can scar her most?

Finally Fang managed to pull me around so I was looking at him. His hand on my shoulder and one on my leg was rather comforting, but I knew it was fake. It had to be. After all, I was just a tool to him.

No matter how hard I tired, I knew it was true. Fang had broken me. And it took Dylan to make me realise it. I knew I was never going to fully trust a guy again. I was never going to fully open up. I was never going to trust him.

Great, I was going to be a crazy cat person. Me and my 100 cats. I shall name them in alphabetical order, Ari, Blaise, Cat, Delilah, Ella, Fray, Gaven, Holden, Isis…well you get the point.

The rest of the bus trip was awkward and depressing. I couldn't get off the bus faster when it finally stopped.


End file.
